1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to attachments and, more specifically, to attachments having connectors suitable for connecting to either flexible or rigid tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of attachments such as drainage valves, tees, elbows and caps for flexible or rigid tubing are well known in the art. Typical prior connectors for flexible tubing include a series of concentric ridges located on a male fitting which one forces into the flexible tubing. The concentric ridges are located in spaced sequence on the male fitting so that pushing the tubing into the male fitting produces a tight fit and slight outward deformation of the tubing. Squeezing a steel band clamp around the tubing and male fitting completes the joint and the seal. The use of flexible tubing and metal fastening devices work well in most conditions, however, in applications such as sprinkler systems or the like which require underground junctions, the metal fasteners have certain disadvantages. For example, certain soil erodes even a stainless steel band clamp in a short time. If the clamp erodes, only the compressive strength of the tubing holds the two members together. Leakage or rupture of the line usually results under these conditions. Another disadvantage is that prior art connectors work either with flexible plastic tubing or rigid plastic tubing but not both. Rigid plastic tubing requires different types of connectors. The most common connector for rigid plastic tubing is the permanent joint sealing by bonding with a suitable solvent.
The present invention provides an attachment having a male connector and a fastening member which are formed of the same material as the tubing and are therefore not susceptible to soil corrosion. The present invention also provides means for quickly and effectively sealing two members together whether the tubing is flexible or rigid.